Complicated Love
by ConnorBarlow
Summary: Peter and Carla continue to dance around their feelings for one another but has Abi come along to rock the boat?
1. Chapter 1

Complicated Love

Carla was in a happy mood Underworld was doing well and her flirty friendship with Peter was perfect. Carla was looking through her clothes trying to pick an outfit that was suitable for work but also one that Peter would love. "Perfect" she thought when Carla found the right outfit. She went for some trousers that she knew Peter loved as whenever she wore them he couldn't take his eyes off her, also a top which showed off some cleavage but not too much. Once she out her make up on she headed out of her room.

"Morning Roy" Carla smiled

"You look happy" Roy smiled

"Life is great" Carla smiled

"Are you seeing Peter today?" Roy asked

"If he is working on his boat then probably" Carla replied, trying to act cool

"Sounds like you will be" Roy smiled

"Are you going to be ok?" Carla asked now sounding serious

"I will be fine" Roy replied

" But you just lost your mum" Carla

"Carla, just go to work. I promise I will be fine" Roy said

"Ok, but if you need me call me" Carla said still looking concerned

"I will, now off you go" Roy told her

Carla left the flat and practically skipped up the street trying to get to underworld as soon as she could to see a certain someone.

As soon as Carla approached the boat she heard a wolf whistle. She smiled when she saw Peter and headed up to the boat.

"Someone is keen" Carla smiled

"The sooner I get my baby onto the water the better. You can hop on anytime" Peter smiled

"Maybe I will" Carla laughed and blushed making Peter chuckle

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but have you hot a minute Peter?" Kevin asked

"I will leave you boys to it" Carla smiled as Peter winked cheekily at her making her feel fuzzy inside

"Yeah, what is it Kev mate?" Peter asked

"I'm snowed under here, so I was wondering if Abi could look at your boat o sort the engine out?" Kevin asked

"Yeah sure" Peter smiled

"Great I'll let her know" Kevin smiled getting his phone out

Peter just smiled thinking about his one true love Carla. Still hoping that one day she will change her mind about being just friends.

Meanwhile in the factory Carla was sat in her office sucking on the end of her pen daydreaming about Peter. She thought about getting back together with him, and deep down she really wanted to. But, Peter was going in a few months and she knew him leaving will break both of their hearts and Carla knew she couldn't go through all that again. Carla was soon interrupted and jumped out of her daydream

"Mrs Connor, Mrs Connor!" Kirk said

"Yes, what?" Carla snapped not happy

"The delivery is all sorted I just need someone to check the list?" Kirk said

"I can do it, if your busy?" Sarah asked

"No I'll do it" Carla smiled jumping out of her seat and headed outside

"She's certainly got one thing on her mind. Or should I say someone" Sarah sighed

"Who?" Gina asked

"Peter of course" Sarah replied as she watched Carla heading out

Carla looked at the boat but couldn't see Peter and sighed as she went over the checklist with Kirk.

After seeing Kirk head off in the underworld van Carla glanced back at the boat and smiled to herself when she saw the door open. Her smile soon faded when she saw that Peter was with Abi. Carla was unsure what to do but she found herself walking towards the boat anyway.

"What's hoping on here? Carla asked

"Kevin didn't gave time to fix the engine on the boat so Abi is going to do it instead" Peter smiled

"Ah right ok" Carla smiled trying to hide her jealousy as much as possible

"I've been thinking why don't you help me full time?" Peter asked Abi

"Are you serious?" Abi asked

"Yeah" Peter replied

"Ok then, I suppose it will keep me out of mischief" Abi smiled

"Welcome aboard, now get to work" Peter smiled

"Yes boss" Abi smiled as Peter looked at Carla

"Are you ok?" Peter asked

"Yeah I'm fine, better get back to work myself" Carla smiled

Carla hurried off as Peter watched her. She was already jealous and she started to hate Abi, Carla just wanted Peter's attention and she still felt uncomfortable that another woman was getting it.

Later on that day Carla had arranged to go out for a few drinks with Michelle. They had decided to start off in the Rovers then head into town.

"Alright mardy chops. What's wrong?' Michelle asked

"Nothing" Carla replied

"It's not nothing you have that miserable face all night" Michelle sighed

"It's Peter" Carla sighed

"What's he done now?" Michelle asked and rolled her eyes

"He has hired Abi to work on his boat" Carla replied

"That's bad because…." Michelle said

"I don't trust her. She's just been in prison and she's an addict. What if she leads Peter down the wrong path" Carla said not hiding her jealousy any more

"Your jealous, maybe you just need to forget about Peter and move on" Michelle said

"I've tried with Nick. Any guy I meet now will always be second best. It's Peter I love and Peter I want" Carla sighed picking her drink up

"Just tell him how you feel" Michelle sighed

"If it was only that easy" Carla sighed

Michelle went and sat next to Carla giving her a cuddle as a worried Johnny looked at his daughter.

Peter was just clearing up as a miserable Abi walked past. Peter quickly stopped what he was doing and shouted over,

"You ok?" Peter asked

"It's Seb and the court case" Abi sighed

"Why don't you come here and we can talk about?" Peter smiled as Abi walked over

"Thanks" Abi replied

"No problem, I know what will take your mind off it" Peter smiled

"Oh yeah" Abi smiled as Peter got a pack of cards out

"Want to play?" Peter asked

"Go on then" Abi smiled

As time went on Peter and Abi had fun playing cards and flirting a lot. After they had enough of playing card games Peter put them away.

"Peter?" Abi asked

"Yeah?" Peter replied

"Can you hold me?" Abi asked as Peter went to sit next to Abi and wrapped his arms around her

"You know, all this Seb and the court stuff will soon blow over" Peter said

"I hope so" Abi sighed then looked deep into Peter's eyes

They soon started kissing which turned passionate very quickly and things started heating up.

The next morning came Abi woke up in the boat and decided to head back home before Sally had noticed she had spent the night out. She smiled to herself watching Peter sleep peacefully. Not long after Peter had woken up and realised as I had gone. He sighed to himself not going how he felt. He liked Abi as she was a laugh, but, Carla was his true love. Peter quickly got dressed and head back home.

A nervous Carla had left to get to work early, well to see Peter before she needed to open up the factory. Carla smiled when she heard footsteps coming but when she saw it was Abi she sighed to herself.

"No Peter yet?" Abi asked

"Doesn't look like it, maybe he is running late" Carla said

"Yeah maybe" Abi smiled to herself

"Right I'm going to open up now" Carla said not wanting to be in Abi's company for too long

"Oh, right, ok" Abi said as she watched Carla walk off

"Boo!" Peter laughed making Abi jump

"Are you eight?" Abi laughed

"Just thought you could do with a laugh. You ok?" Peter asked

"Carla just seemed short with me before" Abi sighed

"I'll have a word with her" Peter smiled

"Let's get to work" Abi smiled

Abi was worried about how close Peter and Carla are. She was falling for Peter fast and hard, she didn't want to lose him.

Later on that day Peter went to the factory to see Carla he smiled watching her for a bit until Carla noticed him. Peter walked into the office,

"What do you want?" Carla snapped

"Abi said you seemed a bit off so I came to see how you are?" Peter replied

"I'm fine" Carla sighed

"Carla this is me your talking to. I can read you like a book" Peter said

"Fine I don't like Abi" Carla snapped

"Your jealous" Peter smiled

"What, no I'm not" Carla tried to defend herself

"Yes you are" Peter smiled

"Just how close are you two?" Carla asked

"You have nothing to worry about" Peter replied

"Just be honest with me!" Carla snapped

"We slept together last night" Peter replied

"You slept together" Carla whispered fighting back the tears

"She's not you, I love you Carla" Peter said

"Just get out!" Carla screamed

Instead Peter walked towards Carla, he grabbed her and kissed her. Carla kissed Peter back aggressively as she was full of anger but couldn't fight him off. Eventually Carla pulled away

"I'm sorry I can't not after you and Abi" Carla sighed

"But I love you" Peter said

"If you do, if you want me like you say you do then you end things with Abi. I meant it Peter" Carla said sternly

"Of course I will do" Peter said

"Good, because I don't want to be THAT woman again. Like I was when it came to Leanne" Carla said

"I understand" Peter said

"Until then nothing more can happen between us. I want you to go now" Carla said

Peter just nodded and left the factory. He sighed to himself wondering how to tell Abi that nothing can happen between and that he loves Carla.


	2. Chapter 2

Complicated Love

It was the next morning and Peter had gone to Roy's to get a couple off coffees for himself and Abi. He was going over in his head how he was going to tell Abi that nothing could happen between them, and that he loves Carla. As he started thinking about Carla she came bursting through the door from the flat. Peter found himself watching Carla taking in her beauty, her smile so perfect. Then suddenly he felt someone watching him, that someone was Carla.

"You ok?" Carla asked

"Yeah, sorry" Peter replied

"So your telling Abi today?" Carla asked

"Yes, I will" Peter smiled

"Good, come to the factory later. I will be waiting" Carla smiled, as she walked off swinging her hips

"Your coffees" Shona smiled

"Thanks Shona" Peter smiled before heading out

Peter smiled watching Carla walking up the street before him. Then spotted Abi already working on the boat.

Abi smiled when she saw Peter walking towards her she quickly stopped what she was doing and waited for him. Peter smiled climbing onto the boat and handed Abi her coffee.

"You're a star" Abi smiled and kissed Peter softly which he responded

"Do you want to go out for a meal later, maybe the bistro?" Peter asked

"Yeah" Abi smiled

"Great, I need to talk to you" Peter said

"You don't mind if I leave a bit earlier to get ready" Abi asked

"Not at all" Peter smiled

Abi put their coffees down and pulled Peter close kissing him passionately, which Peter responded. Carla had nipped outside and saw what was happening. She quickly turned on her heel and headed back into the factory trying to fight back her tears.

Later on that day Michelle headed into the factory for a chat. She was worried about Carla after the other night. She walked into the office and saw Carla just staring into space.

"Peter on your mind again" Michelle sighed

"I just saw Peter kissing Abi" Carla sighed as a tear escaped

"What! After everything that's happened he should know better by now" Michelle sighed angrily

"It's fine" Carla sighed

"No it's not, tonight we are going out and finding you a new man" Michelle said

"But he's not Peter" Carla sighed

"That's good, also if he sees you with someone else that might make him think twice about Abi" Michelle said

"Ok, shall we start at the bistro?" Carla asked

"Yeah, see you at eight" Michelle smiled

Carla just smiled then sighed, she didn't really want to do it but she knew Michelle wouldn't back down.

Abi had gone home to get ready excited about her date with Peter. She had bought a new outfit, nothing to revealing but enough to keep Peter temped. Once she was ready as I headed downstairs.

"You look nice, off out?" Sally asked

"Yeah I'm going on a date with Peter. He wants to talk to me about something" Abi smiled

Peter as in Peter Barlow?" Sally asked

"Yeah!" Abi squealed

"Just be careful" Sally warned her

"I will be fine, I now Peter wants me to go sailing with him" Abi smiled

"Ok then" Sally sighed

"Right I better get going see you later, or maybe not" Abi smiled and headed out

Sally just sighed to herself worrying about Abi falling to quickly for Peter. Plus she knew what kind of a man Peter was and she didn't want to see her friend hurt.

Later that night Carla was in the bistro with Michelle, Maria, Kate and Rana also came along. They were laughing, drinking and having a good time. Carla was enjoying herself until she notched Peter sitting down at a table with Abi. She sighed to herself hoping that Peter would have dumped Abi by now. Michelle had noticed Carla's mood suddenly changing.

"Right we need to find Carla a new man" Michelle said

"Do we have to, I'm happy the way I am" Carla tried to protest

"Look you need to move on from Peter" Michelle said

"She's right sis, it's not healthy pining after someone you can't have. Peter has clearly moved on" Kate said

"No he hasn't, Peter has promised me he will dump Abi. We love each other" Carla said

"Really, it looks like to me he isn't" Maria said watching Peter and Abi, they all looked over and saw Abi laughing at something Peter had said

"He is just taking his time. Letting her down gently" Carla said

"I'm just looking out for you. I don't want yo see you get hurt by him again" Michelle said

"I know and I appreciate it. But I know who I want and that's Peter" Carla said, as a couple of guys came up to them with some drinks

"This is for you" Scott said to Carla as he sat next to her

"I'm Scott, can I just say how beautiful you look" He smiled at Carla

"Thanks" Carla said

Peter had watched this and he soon filled with jealousy as he watched Scott trying to flirt with Carla

"Look I'm sorry but I'm not interested" Carla said

"Just tell me your name beautiful" Scott said

"No now leave!" Carla snapped making people look over at them

"Alright I will" Scott replied and walked off

"I wonder what's happened" Abi said

"No idea" Peter replied

Carla sighed walking straight passed Peter and Abi, and headed into the ladies.

Peter and Abi were looking at the menus deciding what to eat, although peter's mind were on other things.

"So what are you having?" Abi asked

"Think I might have the stake" Peter replied

"Me too, we are so alike" Abi smiled as Robert came over

"Are you ready for me to take your orders?" Robert asked

"Yes, I will have the stake well done" Peter replied

"I will have the same" as I smiled

"Ok, anything else?" Robert asked

"No thank you" Peter replied as Robert left them

"So what do you want to talk about?" Abi asked as Peter took a deep breath

"Ok, you know I'm leaving in a few months?" Peter asked

"Yeah, I want to go sailing with you!" Abi smiled making Peter feel more uncomfortable

"About that, I promised Simon it will be an adventure just for me and him. I'm sorry" Peter said

"Oh right, it's fine, it's just me getting carried away. We can spend plenty of time together until then. You can have a whole lot of Abi" Abi smiled as Peter sighed

"What I'm trying to say is that I think we are better off as friends, with me leaving" Peter said

"Your breaking up with me?" Abi asked

"I'm sorry!" Peter sighed

"Not as sorry as I am!" Abi shouted and threw her drink all over Peter then stormed out

"What's happened?" Carla asked as she came out of the toilets

"I did it" Peter said

"You broke up with Abi?" Carla asked

"Yes, and now I'm soaked. I'm going home to get changed" Peter said

"I'll come with you" Carla said

"What about our night out?" Michelle asked

"I gave found myself a man. See you tomorrow" Carla smiled as she kissed Michelle on the cheek then headed off with Peter

Michelle sighed as she headed back to her table this is not how she had planned their night.

Peter had arrived home with Carla and they started kissing until Peter pulled away.

"I'll go and get changed" Peter smiled

"Ok I'll wait for you" Carla smiled as Peter headed upstairs to his room

Carla waited for a bit then went up after Peter. She smiled at herself watching a topless peter. She wrapped her arms around his body and started kissing him.

"Come on lover boy" Carla giggled pushing Peter onto the bed

They started kissing passionately and carried on into the night.


End file.
